customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Celebration! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Celebration! is a Barney book that was released on September 13, 2016. Plot Come celebrate with Barney on his birthday and holidays like New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, 4th of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas! This book features 9 stories! Stories # Barney's Birthday # Barney's Happy New Year # Barney's Happy Valentine's Day (2011 Version) # Barney's St. Patrick's Day # Barney's Easter Egg Hunt # Barney's 4th of July Celebration # Barney's Halloween Party # Barney's Thanksgiving # We Wish You a Merry Christmas Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Stacy * Nick * Laura * Anna * Miguel * David * Jackson * Rachel * Kami * Whitney * Professor Tinkerputt * Mr. Tenagain * Mother Goose * Old King Cole * Stella the Storyteller * Mr. Boyd * Miss Kepler * Mr. Peek-A-Boo * Mrs. Peek-A-Boo * The Winkster * Dr. TickTock * The Queen of Hearts * Miss Pennypacker * Pop Wheely * Miss Jo * Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug) * Farmer Dooley * Mrs. Dooley * Mr. Knickerbocker * The Guard * The King * Twynkle the Elf * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Booker T. Bookworm * Leprechaun * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Elves * Frosty the Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Trivia * On the front cover of the book, that shows Barney celebrating his birthday and BJ, Baby Bop and Riff celebrating the holidays (New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, 4th of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas) in the color of light red backdrop. * On the back cover of the book, that shows the kids from Season 11 (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) (from left and right) appeared in the light green backdrop without Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff and they are wearing same clothes: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid.